Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display which may achieve weight reduction and slimming, and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
A touchscreen is an input device through which a user may input a command by selecting instructions displayed on a screen of a display, using a hand or an object. That is, the touchscreen converts a contact position of a human hand or an object, which directly contacts the touchscreen, into an electrical signal and receives instructions selected at the contact position as an input signal. Such a touchscreen may substitute for a separate input device connected to a display device and operated, such as a keyboard or a mouse, and thus applications of the touchscreen have gradually increased.
In general, a touchscreen is attached to the front surface of a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic electroluminescent display panel. In this case, since the touchscreen is separately manufactured and then attached to the front surface of the display panel, an attachment process is additionally carried out and thus the overall process becomes complicated and manufacturing costs are raised. Further, the overall thickness of the display panel is increased by the touchscreen and it may be difficult to secure flexibility and transmittance due to the increased thickness.